sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Blair Moore
)]] Name: Blair Moore Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Poetry, roller skating, internet debating, Tumblr, science, Doctor Who Appearance: Blair is 5’4” tall and weighs about 95 pounds. She is very skinny, with bony limbs and no curves to speak of. A natural brunette, Blair’s hair is dyed black with a fauxhawk, spiked in the middle, where it's been dyed pink. Her eyes are upturned, round and dark brown and she has dark shadows under them due to sleep deprivation, as she spends hours up late online. Blair is Caucasian; her skin is pale and she burns easily, leaving her with a streak of freckles across her nose. She often develops acne around her nose as well. Blair’s round face is somewhat androgynous feature-wise, with a straight nose, a high brow, thin lips and arched eyebrows. She isn’t especially pretty, and has a flat chest. Blair dresses eclectically, sometimes wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans and other times dressing in more elaborate skirts and dresses. In general, she dresses for the weather and her mood, wearing nicer clothes when feeling more upbeat. When abducted, Blair was wearing a black t-shirt, jean shorts and dirty white sneakers with black socks. She occasionally dabbles in makeup, wearing red lip gloss and dark eyeliner, but usually forgoes it. She has no piercings. Biography: The middle child of Damien and Theresa Moore, both natives to Kingman, Blair was two years younger than her sister Cynthia and a year older than her sister Miley. Damien worked as an electrician, while Theresa was a secretary. The family of five was of average middle class, and Theresa and Damien, an older couple who married late in life, invested much of their free time in their children’s lives. Shortly after Blair’s birth, she developed meconium ileus, a condition where a newborn’s bowels become obstructed. After receiving treatment, it became necessary to test Blair for cystic fibrosis, a genetic condition where mucus obstructs the lungs and causes problems with the digestive tract, among other serious medical issues. After a sweat test, it was determined that Blair did have cystic fibrosis. The family was subsequently devastated by the news. Cystic fibrosis was a life-threatening condition, and sufferers rarely lived past their forties. While they wanted her to live as normal a life as possible, Theresa and Damien feared for Blair for most of her life. From an early age, Blair needed to be coddled somewhat, as she frequently experience lung infections and coughs, plus was quickly issued medication to thin the mucus buildup in her lungs and help her breathing. While as a toddler she was rambunctious and energetic, she missed school frequently due to sickness and had trouble with extended playing due to her cough and poor lung function. This frustrated her as a child, feeling that she was underprivileged and unable to keep up with other children. Blair’s attitude was not helped when she began struggling with school, even as early as elementary school. Repeatedly missing school, combined with an innate difficulty with most subjects, led her to struggle with most of her courses. However, Blair performed quite well in the sciences, and actually enjoyed those classes. Blair began seeing a child psychologist at age 8, in order to help her cope with her situation and help her deal with her mortality. Blair appreciated the outlet, and the social worker, a woman named Ms. Cole, proved to initially help with regards to Blair’s concerns. Ms. Cole encouraged Blair to find hobbies to focus on and dreams to fulfill to avoid falling into a depression, which directly led to Blair’s interest in poetry at age 10. Writing poetry had been something she’d done in grade school, but after trying it out independently Blair found it a very rewarding means of expressing herself, occupying time and dealing with stress. Her style tended towards being non-linear and chaotic, and more stream-of-thought than planned. She also favored dark and sad subjects such as death, as the morbid topics made her feel better about herself by getting out unhealthy emotions on paper. Blair’s medical doctor also made recommendations for her in her youth, and he encouraged her to exercise to help clear her lungs and assist in breathing. Blair didn’t really find sports appealing, considering them a waste of time, but after receiving a set of roller skates for a present when she was 12, Blair became interested in skating. Though she struggled with it at first, she eventually picked up skill and agility as a roller skater, becoming fairly proficient. She likes the speed and feeling of weightlessness of skating, and though she hasn't partaken in any competitions, she hopes to do so when she leaves Kingman. Until then, she can be found at the local skate park on weekends and holidays. Because of her condition, Blair was somewhat spoiled by her parents. Her older sister Cynthia took well to this, being even-tempered and similarly concerned with Blair’s well-being. Miley, though, often felt neglected by her parents, who generally sided with Blair in disputes and focused on her needs over her sister’s. This led to at least one argument over the fairness of Blair’s treatment, which Blair won. This, combined with being spoiled with praise and affection, caused Blair to slowly begin to develop a proud streak, which continued as she got older. She had trouble admitting her own follies and rarely took blame, preferring to shift it onto others instead. When Blair was about 13, she started spending time online, as her parents had purchased her a new computer. She liked the widespread information, and the chance to meet and talk to new people excited her, as she was somewhat bored with her small town. She frequented many political forums and other places of discussion, especially poetry boards, and found herself enamored with the opportunity to discuss and argue with people. It gave her the opportunity to both express herself, take pride in winning a debate and occasionally to vent by taking her feelings out on others without consequence. An abrasive attitude quickly became apparent, however, as she refused to back down in disagreements and never accepted her own mistakes. She received a few warnings and even bans from some sites, but rather than change her attitude simply moved on to different groups that agreed with her more. She generally dismissed abuse or insults, being thick skinned and not one to take criticism to heart anyway. Going into middle school, Blair’s attitude problem gave her a reputation for being a problem student, as she was audacious enough to challenge teachers when she didn’t agree, leading to punishment. Still, she started improving her grades as she became more determined to be successful despite her poor health. Blair had some friends, but also a penchant for making enemies, as she quickly caused conflict with her cocky attitude and refusal to back down or admit that she was wrong. She consequently became somewhat binary, with most classmates receiving either positive or negative treatment with little room in between. She tended to start arguments, though was never involved in physical confrontations. When her parents were brought in, Blair swayed them to believe that she was not at fault, which they were eager to accept, as they were unwilling to punish Blair anyway. Still, after a while she began toning down direct conflict, and instead talking badly about others behind their back while being more polite to their faces. Blair also became interested in roller derby in 8th grade. While she was never one for sports, she found interest when her older sister introduced a roller derby competition on television to Blair, who was fascinated by the toughness of the people involved as well as the skill and projected attitudes. While Kingman did not have a large roller derby community, Blair became interested in the sport, following it obsessively and practicing at the local skate rink. She appreciates the speed of the game as well as the aforementioned attitudes, and plans to partake in it when she is more skilled. She has planned to give herself the moniker, "Blair's Witch Project" in reference to the film. Encouraged by her science teacher who took note of her enjoyment of the subject, Blair also began looking into the sciences outside of class. She found the functions of the natural world fascinating, especially biology and astronomy as the most coherent fields to a novice, though most fields interested her on some level. She primarily read articles and nonfiction books, as well as using the internet to research facts and information. In high school, Blair remained mostly unchanged. Her contrary nature and often pompous attitude continued to alienate others, but Blair took little mind of this, seeing many of her classmates as simple-minded hicks. She looked down on others and wasn’t above poking fun at people with those she considered friends, who tended to be intellectual or artistic. She didn’t get along well with those she perceived to be geeks or jocks, thinking of them as weird and dull-witted, respectively. She got decent grades, averaging a B- in most classes, but excelled in sciences, getting an A on most grades. Her improvement in schooling was largely the result of improved attendance, as Blair was not unintelligent and spent less of her ill days at home, instead toughing it out to avoid looking weak. After browsing the internet for a few years, Blair stumbled across Tumblr when an online friend recommended it. While at first she struggled with the layout, Blair quickly became enamored with the site and its culture. She loved the enthusiasm, discussion and subtopics of Tumblr, and quickly established her own blog, where she discussed her feelings and illness. She also began taking up various opinions on different subjects, adopting a feminist stance after reading a number of convincing articles and blogs on the subject. She became rather aggressive and quick to jump on people if they disagreed with her stances. While on Tumblr, Blair became interested in discussion on certain TV shows, especially Doctor Who. The long history and deep culture made it somewhat intimidating, but Blair resolved to watch the show to figure out what people were talking about. She quickly fell in love, spending hours a day watching it until she was caught up in her junior year. She loved the characters, the uniqueness, and the different emotions it could inspire, plus the deep and extensive fandom it had developed. She continued to watch new episodes throughout senior year. Blair’s home life has remained in a stable equilibrium for most of her life. Her parents are loving but very protective, siding with Blair in conflicts and giving her anything she wanted. Blair appreciates this, but often pushes them away out of feelings of rebelliousness, which only adds to their concern. Cynthia and Blair had never interacted much, as Cynthia spent most of her time studying or hanging out with friends, and is currently attending college in Colorado. Miley and Blair don’t get along, as Miley feels Blair is unpleasant and spoiled, and Blair thinks of Miley as a brat and immature. Blair still visits Ms. Cole on a bi-weekly basis, chatting about her feelings and concerns. The two get along well, though Blair tends to do most of the talking in their discussions. Blair hopes to leave Arizona as soon as she can graduate, feeling tied down by Kingman. She plans to move to New York City, Seattle or another large city, and attend college, ideally studying biology or a similar science. Before that though, she wants to travel the world and enjoy herself, feeling that doing too much in the way of responsibility is a waste when she has less time than most people do. She hopes to live in the UK at some point as well, owing to her numerous online friends in the country and her perceived experience with the culture. She hopes to be either a biologist or a poet, or possibly both if she can manage to write in her spare time. She still has interest in roller derby, but mostly skates casually or as a means of transport and exercise as of late. While she is often in poor health resulting from her condition, Blair is fairly well-adjusted, though she occasionally suffers bouts of depression or anxiety. She can be arrogant, and is quick to dismiss others if she doesn’t value their opinion. She is nicer to her friends, but even then will occasionally give a backhanded compliment or treat them in a condescending manner. Her closest friends thus tend to be people who she can gossip with and are thick-skinned, and especially people who are members of her online communities. She is somewhat self-centered, placing high value on herself, and is often outright rude. However, she is also surprisingly funny and aware, and capable of making jokes at her own expense, though she doesn’t take well to others attempting to do the same. In general, she doesn’t own up to her mistakes, and assumes she is never in the wrong. Advantages: Blair is independent and surprisingly tough mentally, able to deal with thoughts of mortality due to her condition. Blair is unexpectedly intelligent and more fit than people may expect, and could catch people by surprise. She is confident and self-assured, which can keep her going in tough situations. Disadvantages: Blair’s biggest weakness is her cystic fibrosis, which leaves her with poor stamina and high risk for lung infections among other potentially crippling health issues. She is cocky and may think she’s better-suited than she is, potentially making errors in judgment. Blair is also somewhat standoffish and prone to causing conflict with her arrogance, which pushes people away. Designated Number: Female student No. 033 --- Designated Weapon: Scutum Conclusion: Just so we're clear, I totally didn't think it said scrotum...Ok I totally did at first. As much I think this girl might be able to do it, I don't like her chances given that's she has poor stamina and that shield is fucking heavy...oh and fact that she's already dying doesn't help.''- Josie Knight'' The above biography is as written by Espi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Espi '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Scutum (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Though not officially credited as such, Blair causes the death of Jennifer Su in Asymptote by startling her, causing Jennifer to fall off the bridge to her death. Threads Memories: *Dying in the Light V6 Pregame: *Not On Target *What a Day *Stuck *Barely Dead *Poe's Poems Pwn Posers *Lostlorn Sadie Hawkins' Dance: *Misery Loves Company V6: *Asymptote *Rolodex of Hate Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Blair Moore. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students